Watch and Learn
by meredithfan
Summary: This is my first story. It's a Bamon fanfic with several chapters. Rated T, but some maybe become M. Hope y'all like it.
1. The Invite

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to the CW and L.J. Smith.

**A/N: **This happened after _3x14_ Dangerous Liaisons.

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a cute red tank top and a pair of grey jeans. The sun was shining through the windows. It was a beautiful morning and she was ready to go to school.<p>

After Mikael's family party, (the party shé wasn't invited too, which made her feel left out) she hadn't spoken to anyone, except Caroline. Caroline Forbes had told her every little detail of that evening. Elena had called her last night, but she was too busy to have a conversation with her. Bonnie was far behind with homework and she had decided to catch up her work that weekend. And wow, that was a lot.

''Bonnie, you're going to be late!'' her dad yelled.

''Coming. Thanks dad.'' She walked outside and grabbed her back quickly.

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived at school and walked inside quickly. She was not really paying attention and bumped up to a tall guy. She blinked her eyes quickly.<p>

''Sorry.''

She said quickly and wanted to pass the guy, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked in Stefan's eyes.

''Awake, Bonnie?''

''Not really.'' She chuckled soft.

''I noticed. Have you seen Elena?''

''No, not yet. Or maybe I have, but I'm usually not really awake in the morning.''

''Okay. By the way, where were you at the party? I haven't seen you.''

''Our family didn't get invited.'' She mumbled.

''I thought they invited everyone.''

''Apparently not,'' she said. ''Well, I have to go. See you later.''

''Bye Bonnie.''

She walked away. That day the day was really slow and she was glad school was finished. She walked outside and saw a dark shadow by her car.

_**Damon Freakin' Salvatore.**_

Who could it otherwise be? He always popped up out of now where. It annoyed her a lot, and he knew that. She considered walking home, but then she decided to walk to her car.

''Hey Witchy,'' Damon smirked when he looked at her.

''Ugh,'' She responded. He stood in front of her car door.

''Well, actually my name is Damon. Thought you knew that?''

She rolled her eyes.

''Move.'' The witch said.

''Why? Am I not good company?''

''Dude, just move,'' she said. ''I want to get home.''

''I want you to do something for me.'' He smirked soft.

''I figured. You only show up if you need something.''

''So, you do it?''

''I don't know what you want me to do, but probably everything will end up worse,'' she looked away for a second. ''So, no,''

Bonnie turned around. She would get her car later. Her hand rushed through her hair. Suddenly Damon walked next to her. She knew it would happen, but her heart always starts beating harder when someone suddenly pops up at another place. He smirked soft.

''You don't even know what I want!''

''I wón't help you Damon. Leave me alone.''

Her house was at 5 minutes walking. Why can't he just leave?

''Okay. We'll talk about it later. Why weren't you at the party?''

''Ugh, you're the second Salvatore to ask today,'' she sighed. ''Our family didn't get invited.''

''Why not?''

''I don't know Damon. But I'm not a party crasher.''

''Well, you should. I don't think they let a hot witchy stand outside,'' Bonnie rolled her eyes. ''And definitely not someone that looks like you.''

''Liar.''

''I never lie.'' He said and looks down on the little witch.

''Another lie.'' She looked up to him but then her phone started ringing.

She opened her phone and held it against her ear.

''Hello?'' Bonnie said.

''Bonnie?'' She could recognize Elena's voice.

''Hey Lena,'' she smiled soft. ''What's up?''

''Is Damon with you?'' she said.

''Yes, he's stalking me,'' She said and looked at Damon. He rolled his eyes. ''Why?''

''Well, I saw your car still on school and –.''

''He didn't let me in my car.'' She said. ''So, I decided to walk.''

''Why didn't you use your witch powers to give him the worst head ache he ever had?''

''Well, I only use it when I really have to. I'm not going to spend my powers to some idiot who doesn't let me in my car.''

''Hey, I'm not an idiot.'' Damon said.

''Yes, you are.'' She responded. ''Elena, can you pick me up tomorrow?''

''Sure. I've to hang up now, Alaric's here.''

''Okay, bye Lena.''

''Bye Bon.''

She hung up the phone and put it away. Damon still walked next to her. She was quiet for a while but then she broke the silence.

''Okay, what do you want me to do?''

He smirked soft. ''I thought you didn't want to.''

''Well, at least I wanna know what I don't want.''

They walked inside her street. She could see her house.

''Well, I wanted to have your help with the Originals.''

''What do you want me to do?''

''See if there is any spell in any of your spell books that can help me.''

''Don't you think I've tried?''

''Well, why don't try harder with a good-looking vamp helping you.''

She stopped in front of her house.

''Look Damon, I–''

''Just invite me inside and I'll do it myself.''

''I won't invite you inside.''

''Why not? I won't kill anyone.''

''Great. How can I trust you? Wait. No one trusts you, so why should I?''

She walked inside her garden but he grabbed her by the wrist.

''Damon.''

''Bonnie. I just want those Originals dead. Isn't that what you want? What your ancestors want?'' He looked in her eyes. ''Please?''

''Ugh. Okay. But you won't sneak up on me, will you?''

''I don't promise that. But I do promise I won't kill you in your sleep.''

''Ugh. Fine.'' He smirked soft.

She opened the door and walked inside. She turned around.

''Come in.''

''I was expecting a mean invitation, but that was actually really nice. Where are the books?''

''In my room,'' she walked upstairs. ''Come.''

She opened her door and winked Damon. He looked at her, smirked soft.

''You know, I haven't been invited in by a lot of girls without sleeping with them.'' He stared in her eyes and entered the room.


	2. Pot, kettle, Brother

**N/A: **This was around 3x15, All My Children. It's more a Bonnie story, sorry about that. Will be more Bamon next story. I wanna thank for the reviews ;).

**Disclaimer; **Most lines belong to the CW. The story and all other things belong to L.J. Smith, an amazing writer and the CW.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>She opened her door and winked Damon. He looked at her, smirked soft.<em>

_''You know, I haven't been invited in by a lot of girls without sleeping with them.'' He stared in her eyes and entered the room._

After some mean comments, some book reading and some helping with history-homework, Damon left her home. She had an okay night. Not that bad. Damon was actually sometimes really nice to be with. _Bonnie Bennett, Do you get feelings for Damon Salvatore? _She shook her head. _Damon is a monster. I cán't love a monster. I won't become a monster. _She opened the door and was eye-in-eye with Esther.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was at home. He had ''borrowed'' one of Bonnie's spell books. Some of these spells could be very interesting, only if she was more open for his ideas. Sometimes he hated he couldn't compel her, but on the other hand it made her more attractive. He couldn't believe he used to see Bonnie as Elena's side-kick, while Bonnie is way more important. And she's single a lot, and not messing with his brother.<p>

''What are you doing with the Bennett's spell book?'' his younger brother walked in the room.

''Nothing.''

He closed the spell book and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Elena called her, she came to her home. Trying some spells.<p>

''He was gloating. Like actual gloat. Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her. Is it working?''

Bonnie tried to concentrate on the spell. But she was too distracted. Damon ran by her, and then he ran to the next girl to sleep with. Ugh. Caroline opened the door.

'' It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo.'' Caroline said.

'' I don't know, it's a tricky spell.'' Bonnie said. She looked at Elena. Sometimes she felt so lonely. Like her friends only needed her for her stúpid spells. Should they leave her alone if she told them she couldn't do spells anymore? And she wondered why she had less nose bleedings, even though she did **a lot** of spells.

'' When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke.'' Elena said. Bonnie sighed.

''Alright,'' she relighted the sage. '' Try it again.'' Caroline scoffed and left the room, again.

''Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning.'' She looked at the sage.

'' And all this time you let me vent about Damon?''

'' I don't want you to worry.''

''Okay, well, what did she want?''

'' She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite.''

'' Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?'' Bonnie looked up weird when Elena said that.

'' Even if there was, why would I want that?''

''I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the exact same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right.''

The door flew open and Caroline walked inside. Again.

'' Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this.''

Bonnie nodded. '' There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night.''

Elena looked at Bonnie. '' What?''

'' It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her.''

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. ''I'll get it.'' she said to the girls.

She walked downstairs and opened the door.

'' Elena.'' He said.

'' Elijah.''

'' I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany me. I want to show you something.''

''I'll get my coat.'' She responded. She walked upstairs. The girls looked at each other.

''What is Elijah doing here?'' Caroline said.

''I don't know. Let me handle it.'' Elena responded. She walked downstairs and left.

* * *

><p>''So, who was the vampire last night in our house?'' Abby said, walking to the witch burial ground.<p>

''Correction. It's still dad's house. And how did you know?'' Bonnie responded.

''I could smell the vampire all around the house,'' she said. ''So, who was it?''

''Damon Salvatore.'' She didn't feel to lie. Bonnie looked forward.

''Okay. Wait. Who's the creepy lurky guy over there?'' she asked to Bonnie.

'' Esther's son, Finn, he's a vampire so..'' she pointed to her ear to indicate he can hear her.

'' Wonder what your Grams thinks about the part we're playing in all of this balance of nature stuff.'' Abby said. Bonnie _**didn't **_wanna talk about Grams. How could she explain her mom she and the Salvatores where the reason of Gram's death?

'' She's probably on the other side, screaming about getting involved with vampire business.'' She responded.

Suddenly they saw Esther. '' Bennett witches. Thank you for coming. I can think of no better allies than the woman who sent Mikael into his long sleep and the girl who fought Niklaus so bravely.''

'' Why exactly did you invite us here?'' Abby said. Bonnie had wanted to say the same, but she was glad Abby did it.

''You are the descendants of the witch Ayanna. She was a great mentor of mine and I think it's only fitting that I draw from her bloodline.'' Esther told them.

Bonnie frowned. '' So are you channeling our ancestors?''

'' I draw from the entirety of the Bennett bloodline, living and dead. The connection affords me great power, although it is somewhat difficult to maintain, which is why I require you, mother and daughter. The bloodline made manifest,'' Esther said. ''Tonight, my sisters, we shall bring peace to the spirits of nature that we serve and for that I thank you,''

* * *

><p>Damon walked downstairs the Salvatore Boarding House and saw Stefan looking into the freezer. Damon had been thinking about Bonnie.<p>

'' Clock's ticking. You gonna help me brainstorm a plan or are you too busy fixing yourself a snack?'' he said to his brother. Sometimes his brother was so stupid.

'' We need to call Bonnie. There's got to be a way for her to stop Esther from channeling all that power.'' Stefan said. Damon sighed. He already thought of that. The plan was stupid.

'' A. What if she's with Esther? B. What if she can't cut her off? C. I don't know how any of this stuff works and D. neither do you!'' He became mad.

'' You got a better plan?'' Stefan said.

_Yes. I do. _''Worst case scenario, simple mechanics. Can't draw power from a dead battery.''

'' Kill them.'' Stefan said.

_No. Not Bonnie._ '' If it comes to that.''

Damon drinks Stefan's blood bag.

'' There's got to be another way''

''Well, what if I told you I had a less diabolical plan.'' Damon took a silver dagger out of his pocket.

'' You want to dagger Elijah.'' Stefan said. He nodded.

''They're all linked. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live, Elena's safe, problem solved.'' He was proud about himself. He had the perfect plan.

'' We don't know if that'll effect Klaus.''

'' Ironically, Klaus isn't our current problem.''

'' Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses it.''

'' Well, I just so happen to know someone crazy enough to give it a shot.''

* * *

><p>Finn lighted torches around a pentagram.<p>

Bonnie looked at the symbol. ''The pentagram represents our connection to magic. The salt is a symbol of the Earth.'' Esther said.

'' The torches?'' Bonnie responded. Her hand went through her curly hairs.

'' Five torches. One for each of my children.''

'' What's the spell you're doing?''

''As the witch who cast the spell that made them vampires, I can also reverse it. When they become human again, they can be killed. As they are linked as one, my brave Finn will be the sacrifice. With his death, will come theirs.''

Abby frowned. '' And you're just willing to die?'' she asked to Finn.

''My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift.'' Finn said.

Suddenly Finn fell to the ground. Bonnie looked scared at Esther.

'' Something's wrong.''

* * *

><p>Damon looked at Stefan.<p>

'' So how do we know they're going to be at the old witch house?''

'' We don't. But if they're not, we have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart.''

_I don't care about Elena. I wanna know how Bonnie's doing. What? _Damon blinks his eyes. _Since when do I care about her?_ '' You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is….''

'' Elena.''

'' You know what she'd choose.''

'' She'd let herself be killed to save her friend''

He nodded. '' Yep.''

'' Hm. If we do this, it'll wreck her.'' Stefan said.

'' Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed.''

'' So, who's it gonna be, brother?''

Damon grabbed a coin. '' Heads I do it, tails you do it.''

'' Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore.''

'' Pot, kettle, brother.'' He flipped the coin.

* * *

><p>'' They're coming, Mother!'' Finn yelled.<p>

'' No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!'' Bonnie ran with her mom inside the house.

'' This place has some serious vibe in it.'' Abby said.

'' The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement.'' Bonnie quickly goes downstairs but she doesn't hear Abby follow.

''Abby!''

Suddenly she saw Stefan Salvatore.

''Stefan! What's going on?''

''They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther.''

Bonnie's eyes went big. ''Stefan, I-I can't stop her! She's channeling us!''

''Bonnie, if you can't stop her, I have to find another way.''

''No, Stefan! No!''

Bonnie tried to escape but Stefan blocked her way. '' What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead''

'' Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch''

Upstairs, Damon grabbed Abby. He fed her his blood. '' This will only hurt a second'' He killed her.

Bonnie pushed Stefan away and ran upstairs. She saw Damon and Abby. Abby dead.

''How.. How could you!'' She cried.

''It's not like she gave a damn about you!'' He respond.

''She was my mother! She gave about me. Like every mother does. What have I done to you? Have I killed your mother?'' She stopped and her tears made her eyes become blurry. ''Tell me Damon. Why does everyone, mostly your, hurt me?'' He suddenly stands in front of her. ''Tell me, what.. what did I do?'' She looked at him. Suddenly his lips were on hers.

It only took a second and then she tried to push him away. It didn't work. He grabbed her wrists. She decided to give him a major head ache.

''What the hell Bonnie?'' He said.

''You killed my mother, you asshole.'' She pushed him away and called Caroline.

''Caroline, can you pick me up? Please?'' Caroline responded she would be there any second and she hung up the phone. Caroline stood in front of her.

''She's transforming… into a vampire.'' Bonnie cried. She hugged Caroline. It hurt Damon to see her like that.

''I'm… I'm so sorry Bonnie.'' He said.

''You've done enough. I never wanna see you again.'' She responded.

''Come on, let's take you home.'' Caroline said. She picked up Abby and walked with Bonnie away.

He broke her heart. Her little, birdy heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all like it. I kind-of wanted it to go it a hole other way, but I wanted to keep a bit up with the series.<strong>


	3. Fresh Air

**N/A: **Thanks for the reviews. :D. This is still around 3x15. Short chapter though, but wanted to update you guys.

**Disclaimer: **As Always, the CW and L.J. Smith.

* * *

><p><em>''Come on, let's take you home.'' Caroline said. She picked up Abby and walked with Bonnie away.<em>

_He broke her heart. Her little, birdy heart._

Abby laid on the bed. Bonnie held her hand, still crying. Caroline had taken them to her house and had put Abby in the guest room. Bonnie knew Elena was at the door, talking to Caroline.

'' She doesn't want to see you.'' Caroline said.

'' Please, just let me talk to her.''

'' Abby's in transition,'' A beat. ''It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her.''

'' She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too.'' Bonnie stood up, and hid after the door, listening to the conversation. She was still crying.

'' I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened tonight was to save you and that's okay because she loves you. So much. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt.'' Caroline said. She felt so sorry for Bonnie.

'' You know, you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay?'' Bonnie heard Elena started crying. She was still sobbing too.

'' Of course I will.'' Bonnie walked back to Abby.

Caroline closed the door. She walked to Bonnie and hugged her.

''Do you wanna sleep in my room Bon?'' Bonnie nodded. Not able to speak. They walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Damon washed his hands in the bedroom and noticed Stefan in the bedroom. <em>He had killed Abby. And why? Because he needed to save his brothers ex-girlfriend. <em>Damon blinked his eyes and looked at Stefan.

'' Is she safe?''

'' Elijah kept his word. Rebekah let her go.'' Stefan said.

_Not the person I was talking about. _He sighed. _Bonnie will never forgive me._

'' Good. All's right in the world again.''

''I lost that coin toss, Damon. It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?'' Stefan said.

_That was the question he had questioned himself all night. Why, Why did he do it? _'' Cause I'm not blind. I see what's going on around here. You're hanging by a thread, Stefan. Barely over your last ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again.'' _That was it. He had done it for his brother. But for this price?_

'' Hmm. That part of me is gone for good''

'' Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?''

Damon walked to Stefan.

'' How'd you know?''

'' Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tails. Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?'' He hated it when people didn't answered questions. He wanted answers.

''Since the night I threatened to drive Elena off the Wickory Bridge.''

''See?'' He loved when he was right. ''You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome.''

'' You know, you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon.''

'' I do. And I thought I could win her from you fair and square. She didn't want me. It's for the best. I'm better at being the bad guy anyway.'' He walked away.

_**He had to fix the Bonnie thing**._

* * *

><p>It was the morning-after. Bonnie woke up in Caroline's bed. She walked downstairs. Caroline was already awake.<p>

''Care?''

''Yes, Bon?''

''Can you please stay with my mom? I really need a break. I think I'm going to take a walk.''

''Sure Bon.'' Caroline walked to her and hugged her. ''We'll get through this. I promise you that.''

Bonnie smiled soft and let Caroline go. She turned around and opened the door and felt the fresh air in her face.

She started walking.


	4. A Chance

**N/A: **Thanks for the reviews. Second update today. Omg. :P. This is after 3x15. Check also my new story. It's a Damon/Caroline/Bonnie thing.

**Disclaimer:**the CW and L.J. Smith.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie smiled soft and let Caroline go. She turned around and opened the door and felt the fresh air in her face.<em>

_She started walking._

Bonnie had been walking for at least an hour. She had cried so much, she couldn't cry anymore. Everything hurt. She sat down on a bench. She hid her face with her hands and closed her eyes. Caroline had been right. But somehow **she's** always the one who gets hurt. Not someone else. Her. Bonnie Bennett.

''Bonnie.''

She recognized the voice, but she didn't know who it was. Her hands went down and she opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Damon Salvatore. She stood up and started walking. _Not that I have a chance. _She thought. He followed her quickly.

''Bonnie.''

''Leave me alone.''

She started to walk faster, but suddenly he grabbed her wrist. She tried to get out, but she couldn't. She turned around to push him, but it didn't work.

''Bonnie.'' He tried, again.

''What?'' she yelled.

''I'm so sorry.'' He said. He meant it.

''You never feel sorry for anything!"

''I am. I shouldn't have turned her into a vampire.''

''Why did you even do it? To save someone who doesn't even love you!'' she yelled.

_Ouch. That hurts. _''Look Bonnie, we should have come to you and-''

''So why didn't you? Why does everyone thinks they don't have to discuss something with me? 'Cuz at the end you guys are all happy and I.. I'm hurt. And no-one seems to care!'' She started crying. She had been crying all day.

He pulled her in a hug. It _killed_ him to see her crying. Damon Salvatore cared a lot about this girl. He loved the curly curls, the vanilla smell and the little smile she sometimes gives him.

She just hugged him and that was just what she needed. A hug. She was still crying.

''It's going to be okay. I promise you.'' He said. His hands were in her curly hair. She looked up to him with her big brown eyes.

''Thank you.'' She said. She was a bit shaking and then he figured she was cold. He puts of his jacket and gives it to her. ''I don't need-''

''You're cold. It's okay.'' He said. He gave her a soft smile. She puts it on. ''You wanna go to my house?'' she nodded.

They walked to the car.

* * *

><p>The way to Damon's house was in total silence. Bonnie was not able to speak and Damon didn't really know what to say. Maybe it was good that way.<p>

''We are there.''

He turned off the car, and opened the door for her. She smiled soft and got out of the car. She walked towards the house and walked inside. She blinked her eyes. She had been here before. Actually, more than in most houses. But she never actually stood still and looked at it. She always had to continue walking and do a spell.

''Did I ever tell you how beautiful this house is?'' she said. ''It's beautiful.''

He smirked soft.

''You know, I usually tell people how old I think it looks like.'' He said. ''But actually, I like it this way.''

''I wouldn't change it if I were you.''

''I think I won't then.'' He looked down on her. ''You want something to drink?''

''Ehm… What do you have?''

''Wine, beer, all kinds of alcohol you can think of,'' he smirked at her. ''And ofcourse, we have coffee, hot chocolate, tea and water.''

''Some hot chocolate.'' She said and sat down.

''One hot chocolate for the lady.'' He said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all like it.<strong>


	5. It's Not Unusual

**N/A: **Just that you guys know, I'm _**NOT **__English. I just have lessons. So, I'm sorry for my mistakes. Hope you guys like my story so far._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__C.W. & L.J. Smith. And, for Bonnie's ringtone, Ed Sheeran.(The A Team)_

* * *

><p><em>''Ehm… What do you have?''<em>

_''Wine, beer, all kinds of alcohol you can think of,'' he smirked at her. ''And of course, we have coffee, hot chocolate, tea and water.''_

_''Some hot chocolate.'' She said and sat down._

_''One hot chocolate for the lady.'' He said and walked away._

Damon was back in no-time with hot chocolate. She smiled soft and took a sip. It tasted delicious. He sat down next to her.

''Damon?''

''Yes, Bonnie?''

''I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' he looked down on her.

''I shouldn't have yelled at you. I-''

''I totally understand why you did it and I had given you all the reasons for it.'' He took a sip from his coffee. ''I think I would have done the same thing. Well, maybe I had killed you if you had killed my mom, but y'know… I shouldn't have done it.''

Bonnie took another sip. She didn't really know what to say.

''When were you planning to give back my spell book?'' she changed the subject.

''Well, if you need it I can give it to you now.''

''No, I don't necessarily need it right now, just wondering if you found something in it.''

''Not yet.'' He took a sip from his coffee.

She yawned. She had been walking all day.

''You tired?'' she nodded. ''You can lay down on my bed, if you want.''

''Thank you.''

She putted her hot chocolate down and walked with him upstairs. She had been in his bedroom once, maybe twice. But she knew where it was. She walked to his bed and let herself fall down.

* * *

><p>Damon looked at her falling down on his bed. She was beautiful, cute, smart, little, but also very strong, independent and sexy. Damon never really realized how hot Bonnie was. Well, is. Damon sat down next to her. Suddenly he heard a ringtone. He could remember the song. They played it all the time on the radio. He knew the lyrics by now.<p>

_White lips, pale face  
>Breathing in snowflakes<br>Burnt lungs, sour taste  
>Lights's gone, day's end<br>Struggling to pay rent  
>Long nights, strange men<em>

When he noticed Bonnie didn't do anything; he tried to get her attention. He touched her shoulder

''Bonnie?''

It was just like she woke up from a dream. She blinked a few times and looked in his eyes.

''Yes?''

''Is that your phone.''

Bonnie looked down and felt her pocket. It was actually her phone. Why did she not noticed it?

''Hello?''

''Bonnie? Where the heck are you?'' She could recognize Caroline's worried voice. ''I'm so worried.''

''I'm so sorry. I just needed some air. A lot of air.''

''Where are you? I'll pick you up.'' Caroline said.

''No, it's okay, Care. You better stay with Abby, in any case she wakes up. I'll survive.''

''Okay then. You call me on your way home?''

''Yes, I'll. Bye Care.'' Bonnie said.

''Bye.''

She hung up the phone and put it away. She looked up and saw Damon's big blue eyes.

''Nice ringtone.'' He smirked soft at her.

''Well, what's yours? Sexy and I know it? The Jaws theme song?'' She teased him.

''No, actually mine is an old phone.''

''That's so lame.''

''I know,'' a beat. ''Bonnie, can I ask you something?''

''Yes?"

''Do you hate me?''

She looked away for a second and then looked back to him.

''No. It's weird. You killed my mom, almost killed me and did so many terrible have given me all the reasons to hate you. And almost every witch hates vampires. Lots of people hate you. It drives me crazy that after everything I can't agree with them. I hate the fact that I don't hate you, not ever close, not even a little bit. Not at all.''

Bonnie looked away. Slowly, he smoothed a thumb over her slightly parted lips. She looked back in his eyes and he pressed his lips on hers. The feeling of his tongue swirled and rolled in her mouth was amazing. She enjoyed every second.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. 'xoxo.<strong>


	6. He Slept By My Side

**N/A: **I've a new Delena Fanfic, already 2 Chapters. Hope you guys like that too. Love the reviews; they really inspire me to keep going. And for those who are interested in Shady Lady story (Caroline/Bonnie/Damon), I'll continue that later. Not really many ideas to continue that. But I'll continue. And OMG. 15 March until the next episode. It's so far away. :(.

* * *

><p><em>Bonnie looked away. Slowly, he smoothed a thumb over her slightly parted lips. She looked back in his eyes and he pressed his lips on hers. The feeling of his tongue swirled and rolled in her mouth was amazing. <em>_She enjoyed every second._

Bonnie woke up the next morning next to Damon. They didn't have sex. She made it clear she didn't want that yet. And he agreed. When she was ready. But still. He had kissed her yesterday. She knew she had some feelings for him, but she had no idea she would kiss him. What the hell would Caroline and Elena say if they found out she kissed with Damon? And stayed with him in his bed? They would think she had gone crazy. But that's what she thinks about herself, too. The only girl in Mystic Falls who hated Damon, had kissed him and spent the night with him. She sat up straight and blinked her eyes. Her phone started ringing. She groaned and picked up the phone.

''Bonnie Bennett.'' She answered.

''Bonnie, where are you? Why didn't you came home last night?'' Caroline was really scared. ''Why didn't you call me?''

Bonnie stood up and walked to the bathroom. ''I'm so sorry Care. I was at Stefan's and I fell asleep on the couch.''

''The Salvatore Boarding House? Are you with Damon?'' A beat. ''After what he did to your mom?''

''Care, I know what he did. I just need some distraction.'' She looked in the mirror. Ugh, she looked terrible.

''Distraction? With Damon?''

''Yes, with Damon.'' She said. ''Care, I'll come home before lunch and we talk.''

''Yeah, we definitely need to talk.''

''Bye Care.''

''Bonnie?''

''Yes?''

''Please, watch out.''

''I will.'' She smiled soft. ''Bye.''

''Bye.'' Caroline hung up the phone. Bonnie sighed and tried to fix her hair. She heard Damon wake up.

''Bonnie?'' Damon asked.

''In the bathroom.''

''What are you doing there?''

''Fixing my hair. It's terrible.'' She looked at herself and walked back to the bedroom. Damon was still laying on the bed and looked at her. He watched her as she grabbed her bag from the ground and her red coat.

''Where are you going?'' he asked when she almost left the room.  
>''Caroline's house. She's freaking out.''<p>

''Don't you want some breakfast?'' He asked.

She was actually a bit hungry. ''I'll get something at Caroline's.'' she said quickly. She needed to leave.

''Okay. I'll see you later.''

''Yeah, see you later.''

She walked downstairs and opened the door. She stood eye-in-eye with Elena Gilbert. Elena, her best friend.

''Bonnie? What the hell are you doing here?'' Elena asked.

''Oh, Damon borrowed something that was mine.'' She lied. ''I was here to pick it up.''

Elena nodded. ''Where is he?''

''Upstairs, in his room. He's probably not dressed yet.''

''Okay.'' Bonnie tried to pass Elena.

''I hope we can talk later, Bonnie.''

''I just… just need some time Elena. Caroline will call you if I wanna see you.''

Elena nodded, a bit sad. Bonnie walked away.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the door of her house the minute Bonnie walked towards her house.<p>

''O my god Bonnie. Are you okay?''

''Yes Care.'' Caroline hugged her. ''Can I maybe have some breakfast first? I'm starving.''

''Of course.'' They walked inside.

Bonnie walked inside the kitchen and made herself two sandwiches. She sat down next to Caroline and Caroline stared at her.

''Why are you staring at me?''

''Are you gone crazy? You spent the night in _**Damon's **_house.''

''I know where I spent my night.''

''But you told me you were out for a walk.''

''I was. I really was.'' She took a bite from her sandwich. ''He found me and brought me to his home. We talked and he gave me hot chocolate. I fell asleep on his bed.'' Bonnie knew she shouldn't tell anyone that they had kissed.

''You didn't sleep with him, did you?''

''No, of course not.'' _Well, he slept by my side._

Caroline sighed. ''Don't scare me next time, promise?''

''I promise.''

Caroline hugged Bonnie.

''Has Abby already wake up?''

''No, not yet.'' Caroline looked at Bonnie. ''I think her body needs some time because she's a witch and all that.''

''Yeah, I think so.'' Bonnie looked at Caroline. ''I'm going to take a shower, put some clean clothes on and maybe we can do something fun.'' Caroline nodded. Bonnie stood up and walked upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed. _I kissed with Damon Salvatore. _She shook her head and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door.


	7. Stabbed

**N/A: **Yeah, I'm not really a girl who finishes what she starts. Sorry guys! I'll update this now! Around 3x16, the flashback episode _1912. _Short chapter, will update tomorrow I think.

* * *

><p><em>''Yeah, I think so.'' Bonnie looked at Caroline. ''I'm going to take a shower, put some clean clothes on and maybe we can do something fun.'' Caroline nodded. Bonnie stood up and walked upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed. <em>_I kissed with Damon Salvatore. __She shook her head and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door._

* * *

><p>Damon got a call and in no minute he arrived at the local police station. He had been thinking about Bonnie all night, and he decided he needed some distraction. But when he found out Alaric was in the cell, he couldn't believe it.<p>

''I didn't do it!'' Alaric said.

''You're arresting him for what this nut job Dr. Fell says?'' Damon said.

''No, I'm detaining him. The cell is for his own good.'' Liz looked to Alaric. ''You were shot; Dr. Fell used vampire blood to heal you.''

''Dr. Fell is the one who shot me.'' Alaric tried to convince her.

''Because you came at her with a knife!'' Liz said angrily.

''Wait. You came at her with a knife?'' Damon asked.

''Yeah, with a knife I had found hidden in her things!'' Alaric said. _Damn, there are so many things going on in one night._

''Are we gonna ignore the part where he is one of the killer's victims?'' Damon asked. ''I mean, the guy was practically stabbed to death.'' He was proud of his intelligence.

''Well, Dr. Fell suggested his wounds could have been self-inflicting.''

''Since when became Dr. Fell a police officer? What is she, a detective?'' Damon said sarcastic. ''How can you believe her?''

''You think I stabbed myself?'' Alaric asked.

''Look, I think I don't know what to think. I've got nothing, except murder weapons from your stash and a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger.''

Damon understood Liz's situation. There were people dying, and the police officers couldn't tell anyone what was going on. They needed to have suspects. He would check up on Bonnie tonight, to make sure she wouldn't be the next victim.

''She is setting me up. I'm being framed here!'' _Come on, Alaric. You know screaming isn't going to work here._

''Well, that may be so, but I don't have any proof of that.'' Liz wasn't going to change her opinion. Except if there was proof.

''Well then we'll find some.'' Damon said. ''He doesn't belong in a cell.''

'' No, just stay out of this, Damon. You getting involved is only going to make matters worse.'' Liz said.

'' Listen, Liz….'' But Liz cut him off.

''Don't make me put you in that cell with him!''

She walked away.

''I'm sorry dude. I'm going to find prove.'' Damon said. Alaric nodded.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was at Abby's house.<p>

''She will be okay, I promise.'' Caroline said. Bonnie took a sip from her tea. ''I did some shopping before you two were awake.'' She held up a bag. ''I brought some new dresses and stuff. I mean, you're not going to wear every clothing twice a week.''

Bonnie laughed short. Caroline was still Caroline, vampire or not. That was what she liked about her. Of course, their relationship changed a little bit, but they were still friends.

''I'm going to check up on Abby.'' Caroline stood up. ''When I get back, you're going to try on your dresses.'' She smiled soft, and Bonnie smiled back. Caroline walked away, and Bonnie's telephone started beeping.

_Where are you?_

It was from Damon.

_In North Carolina, at my mom's house._

She texted back, and not only a few second later;

_I just want to fill you in before Caroline does or something. Alaric's in jail; they think he murdered all of those people._

She stared at her phone for a minute.

_Is that true?_

_Of course not. But Elena will probably ask for your help. Maybe you should give her one chance._

_Okay. _

_Oh, sorry B, she just comes in. Got to go._

* * *

><p>Damon walked up to Elena.<p>

''Were you just..?''

''Ric's fine. Sheriff wants me to stay out of it.'' Damon quickly looks at his phone, a text of Bonnie. ''So, How are you?''

_It's cool. Caroline wants me to try on summerdresses._

He smirked soft, but put it away and looked at Elena.

''Not good. I mean, Alaric's in jail and Sheriff wants you to stay out of it.'' She looked up to him. ''But you're not going to. Are you?'' Elena asked. He first didn't react. ''Are you?''

''Seems just as good a plan as any.''

''Your friend's in jail for murder. You have to do something.'' _I know Elena. But I can't do anything yet._

''Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat. Maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels. Or I could…''

'' Stop it, Damon!'' She cut him off. _Damn, people should stop doing that._

''Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it? I saved your life last night. You're welcome.''

''You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie.'' _Really Elena? I already did._

''I know, you're right, her and her mom must be really hurting right now. Should I send lasagna?'' Damon said sarcastic. ''Maybe also with a card, maybe with your name on it too. It's not like she's liking you right now.''

''Okay, now you're just being mean.''

''I'm mean? Seriously, Elena. You've no idea what's going on in my life. But you know what?'' A beat. ''I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis.'' Elena started to walk away while he was talking. He turned her around.

''You know if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone.'' Elena said to him, and looked into his eyes.

''I'm not the one who pushed two guys who really loved her away.'' He said. Elena turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>''So, what about those summerdresses?" Bonnie asked her best friend.<p> 


	8. Impenetrable Looks

**N/A: **Around 3x17, **Break on Through**. Sorry for the terrible long long long break. So much has happened!

**Disclaimer: **CW, L.J. Smith and Jojo Moyes.

* * *

><p>Damon was following Elena. She was clearly irritated by something. ''Elena, are you worried about Alaric? You are all so fed up!'' He sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Don't worry about him, take him out for chicken soup, get him a martini, make sure he doesn't kill anybody.''<p>

Elena turned around and Damon could swear to God, if looks could kill.. ''This is not about Alaric!''

''Well, what _is _it about then?'' Damon rolled his eyes.

''What is wrong with you? How could you just go out feeding with Stefan like some vampire pub crawl?''

''Oh right, I thought we were talking about Alaric, but of course we're talking about Stefan. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. Of course.'' Elena turned around and he knew he hit the spot.

''You stood there and let him feed on an innocent girl. How could you?''

''I can do anything.''

* * *

><p>After fitting <strong>a lot <strong>of dresses, Bonnie walked outside to her friend. She sees Care walking up with an ice chest and every step Caroline takes her hair bounces up and down. With the beautiful sun Caroline looked like an angel. She smiled.

''Hey!'' Caroline and Bonnie both said. They laughed shortly.

''I totally lucked out. The hospital just had a blood drive, so I got some O negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite,'' Caroline smirked and pulled out one of the blood bags. ''B positive.''

''B positive?'' Bonnie chuckled. ''Like.. Bonnie positive?''

''Well, I didn't wanna put it like that.'' Caroline chuckled and turned around. They both watched Abby who was standing in the garden.

''I made her a daylight ring. She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this very well. What do you think? Should I be worried?'' Bonnie turned to Caroline. If only she could tell her Bonnie's real problems. Damon.

''Well, it's only been a few days since she turned. Your mom is still adjusting. Don't be worried, Bee! She will be fine! Let's get her inside.'' Caroline smiled. Bonnie never knew how Care did that. Adjusting to any situation but still have a positive mood. ''Ms. Wilson, why don't you come inside? Have something to drink?'' Caroline walked to Abby to hold her hand, but Abby pulled it away.

''I can't feel it anymore. My garden, it's gone. I can't feel anything!'' Abby walked away to the house. Caroline was all confused.

''I don't understand.'' She whispered. ''What's going on?''

''Witches have a connection to the Earth. We can literally feel nature. Life.'' She swallowed when she realized. ''When Abby became a vampire, she lost it. I don't know how to help her.'' _And I don't know how to help myself,_ she added in her mind. ''I.. I'm going to walk for a while. I just need a little time, okay?'' Bonnie said. Caroline nodded.

''Take all the time you need, Bon.''

* * *

><p>Damon and Rebekah are lying in Damon's bed together. Damon was already awoken from his sleep and looked around in his room. In the corner of his eye he sees Sage and nods at her. When Sage started to touch Rebekah and smiles, he is confused. <em>What the hell is she doing?<em>

''What?'' He mouthed at her, but Sage puts a finger on his lips. He smirks and she nods her head towards the bathroom. They both quickly go in the shower and turn it on.

''I take it back, your plan is amazing. Thank you, Sage.'' She smiled while he said that. But somewhere he felt like something wasn't right. There was missing something.

''I told you if you got her comfortable enough, she's an open book.'' Damon took a step closer to her while she was speaking. He smirked. ''Well, are you gonna torture me or are you gonna tell me what she's up to? Not that I'm not into that kind of sex, but, you know.'' She shook her head. ''I'd rather show you.'' She wrapped her arms behind his neck and kisses him. He could see another tree and mumbled that. He let go of Sage and opened his eyes. ''I'm going to look for some information.'' She nodded.

''I'm going to stay in here for a while.'' She smirked and turned around. He walked out of the shower when suddenly he realized he just kissed Sage.

* * *

><p>After walking for a few hours, Bonnie came back home. Caroline told her everything about what Elena needed and Alaric. She decided to do that later. She wanted to be alone first. She walked to her room. Bonnie closed the door of her room and jumped on her bed. She decided to call Matt.<p>

''Matt Donovan speaking.'' Bonnie smiled when she heard his voice.

''Hi Matt.''

''Bon! How are you?'' Matt recognized her voice in a second. ''I'm okay. How's everything in Mystic Falls?'' She played with the fabrics of her pillow. She pulled the pillow against her. ''Well, the usual. Elena is mad at Damon because he's working with this girl Sage and I heard they spent the night or something like that-'' _Damon slept with someone else. _She couldn't even hear the rest of what Matt was telling her. ''and because he made Stefan drink blood. And Elena is really worried about you, you know?'' It was silent on Bonnie side of the phone. ''Bonnie?''

''Yeah.. Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm a bit tired.'' She lied. ''It's fine, Bon. Are you coming back soon?" She could hear the hope in his voice. ''I-I don't know. I hope. I'll try it, okay?''

''Okay. I really got to go now otherwise I'll lose my job!" He chuckled. ''Okay, bye Matt!'' She hang up the phone and tossed it away. She knew Damon and her weren't really dating but he did kissed her. They slept together in one bed. She had left early but he didn't mind. Otherwise he wouldn't text her. ''Damn it!" She mumbled. She walked to her bathroom and turned on the lights. She looked at herself in the mirror. _I could have known. That's how Damon is. _She closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror. She sat down against the cold bathroom wall. The tears she had hid for a few weeks now all came bursting out. Everything about Elena, Abby, Damon.. she sobbed and hid her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked out of her room. She was wearing new clothes and she had showered. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. When she took a bite, she could hear Caroline talk to Elena. She grabbed her car keys and walked to Caroline.<p>

''I'm gonna hang back here with Abby, but Bonnie's leaving now, so…'' Caroline looked at Bonnie while Bonnie mouthed if she could have the phone. ''Hold on.'' Caroline pushed the phone in Bonnie's hands and left the room to go to Abby and her herbs. Bonnie took a deep breath.

''I need a personal effect of Alaric's, something he wore before he started wearing the ring.'' She said quickly. She wanted to keep this short. ''Okay, yeah, I- I'll get it. Bonnie, I'm so sorry for everything, thank you for doing this.'' Elena said. Bonnie took a deep breath again because she couldn't cry now. ''Be ready to do the spell as soon as I get there. We have to work fast. I'll see you soon.'' She quickly hang up the phone and walked to her car. She turned on the radio and started the engine.

_There we go. Mystic Falls, here I come._

* * *

><p>Bonnie turned off the engine when she parked her car in front of Elena's house. She looked in the mirror and checked out her hair and make-up. She considered it a bit over the top and a bit fierce, but otherwise people could see she had cried and she didn't want that. She stepped out of her car and locked it. She put the keys in her bags and entered the house.<p>

''Hey.'' She said when she saw Elena. She dropped her bag on the couch and Elena turned around. She could clearly see this has been a terrible day for her friend as well. ''You okay?''

Elena nodded quickly. ''Yeah. I-I'm fine.''

''So, Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. But she told me she had something.'' She opened her bag and hold up a container. ''These are from her garden, they are herbs. These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day.'' She gave Elena the container. ''I know it's not much but I'll get you more. Abby and I are gonna work on the garden this afternoon. Care is already helping her.''

''How is she doing?'' Elena swallowed hard. ''Abby, I mean.''

''The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through. Maybe I'll take some classes there, in North-America, to keep up the work. I'll be back every once in a while and of course Care will be back soon as well.''

Elena put down the container and when Bonnie looked in Elena's eyes, she saw the tears. ''I'm sorry, Bonnie. So, so, so sorry. I-I di-didnt – I didn't want this to happen and I hate it. If there was anything that I could do to make it different, I would but-'' Bonnie embraced Elena quickly because she would otherwise start sobbing as well. ''I-I know Elena, I know.'' She took a deep breath and Elena started talking. ''Please say that you forgive me.'' Elena let Bonnie go because she wanted to look at Bonnie. ''Please.''

''Of course I do.''

* * *

><p>Caroline walked inside of Abby's house and saw her writing a letter. Next to her all of Abby's stuff were packed. ''What are you doing? You're leaving? You're leaving. No freaking way.'' Caroline scoffed. ''You're kidding me. Please say you are.''<p>

''I have to. I don't know how to do this.'' Abby's words were harsh but soft at the same time. Caroline was pissed off.

''Do what? Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire, I can teach you self-control, but being a parent, I mean that's all you.'' She scoffed again. ''I don't even understand why you would even leave after everything we've done to help you. I helped you with training and Bonnie gave and still gives you all the love you need. Even though everything that happened she still decided to love you. Bonnie grew up without a mom, because you ran away once, but now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just gonna throw that away?'' Caroline hit the table. ''After everything that we've done to save you from Damon and Stefan you still wanna go? We could go to a saver and more secret please with the four of us. And Jamie? You're leaving him too? That's pathetic!"

''She's better off without me.'' Caroline got even more pissed.

''She's better off without me? That's bull crap! No, she's not. She's really not. No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay. Bonnie does anything to make this work!''

''Tell them I'm sorry.'' Abby walked away and Caroline sat down on a chair. She hid her face in her hands and started sobbing.

* * *

><p>Bonnie entered the Mystic Grill. Damon was sitting at the bar and she decided not to walk away - He would notice that. So, she walked to one of the tables in the back, far away from Damon and plugged in her earphones. She grabbed a book and started reading. She was reading <em>Me Before You <em>by Jojo Moyes - A terrific book. In the corner of her eye she looked at Damon once in a while, to see if he noticed her, but after a while she ignored him and started reading.

Damon was drinking a bourbon when he could smell Bonnie entering the Grill. He smirked when she quickly hid herself in one of the tables in the back and took another drink. He was planning on scaring her. He smirked again and after half an hour he suddenly sneaked up behind her, reading the sentence she was reading out loud; ''The look he gave me was impenetrable. He turned-'' She closed her book and put it away. He smirked and sat down across the table. ''Hey Bon-Bon. Nice make-up.. It's hot.''

''Leave me alone.'' She grabbed her bag and stood up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

''Don't play hard to get, again.'' He rolled his eyes.

''I'm not playing, let go of my wrist.'' She tried to pull her hand away, but he respond by pulling her more to him. Suddenly, a major headache appeared in his head. He groaned and let go of her wrist.

He sighed when the headache disappeared. ''Okay. Tell me what I did wrong. I'll make it up to you.''

''You can't make up anymore. Not this time.'' She turned around and tried to walk away, when he turned up in front of her.

''Look, I'm sorry if I was a dick to you but I-''

''Just, stop it. Please. Go sleep with your new girlfriend, Sage.'' She pushed him away and ran to her car. She started sobbing hid her hands in her face.


	9. Little Kid Klaus

**N/A: **So, I'm done with the ON HOLD thingie. I deleted that chapter and I know I need to get this thing updated! Love you all for sticking around!

This story takes place after 3x17 and before/during 3x18 (The Murder of One). The reason I did this is because I wanna write about Abby's goodbye letter.

**DISCLAIMER:** CW/L.J. Smith.. you guys know it by now. ;)

* * *

><p>Bonnie drove back to Abby's house, seeing it empty. It was thundering and raining outside. As she closed the door of her car quickly, she tried to protect her hair in the rain. She ran quickly to the house where she saw an old letter. She was confused and walked to the table, where she picked up the letter. The letter had already been opened but someone had put the letter back. As she looked at the front, she saw it was obviously Abby's handwriting;<p>

_T__o Bonnie_

Bonnie sat down. This didn't feel good. This didn't feel right. Her witchy feelings felt that something had changed. She looked around and she couldn't spot her best friend Caroline or her brother Jamie anywhere. She figured this letter would change everything. She sighed once and she opened the letter. She started reading.

_Dear Bonnie,_

_When you read this, I'm already gone._

_Gone? Gone? This can't be happening. It can't. _''Abby?'' She grabbed the paper and ran outside. She didn't care less about the rain and how she was soaking wet.''Abby?'' She started yelling. ''Abby!''

She fell down on the ground and started sobbing. Something in her mind told her to keep reading the note. Maybe she could find out where Abby went. Her hands were shaking and her mascara was smudged all over her face. She didn't mind. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She felt num and she hoped this wasn't really happening.

_I'm sorry. I wanted to help you but I wasn't the right person,_

_I don't belong in your past, or present, or future._

_I loved your dad but I couldn't make him happy. I couldn't make you happy._

_When you found me, something in my bones told me this was wrong. And that's how it turned out._

_Your grandmother always wanted me to stay good, to stay pure, just like you._

_But I couldn't. I mixed myself up with the dark side,_

_and now I have to pay my consequences._

_Right now, the consequence is that I can't see you. The witches will take it out on you._

_Stay pure, Bonnie, stay pure._

_Yours sincerely, Abby Bennett._

_PS. Don't find me. _

She folded the paper and put it in her bag. She started yelling, crying, sobbing. _Why did she left me? What did I do wrong? _''Why does everyone has to leave around me?''Bonnie screamed loud. She threw away the letter and hid her face in her hands. _I would have taken care of her. I-I finally found her and lost her again! _The rain didn't make everything a lot better. _How many times do I have to lose until I will finally succeed at having someone in my life for ever? _

She heard footsteps, slowly approaching her. _Please, don't let it be Damon._ She opened her brown eyes and realized she must be looking like a filthy mess; her clothes were ripped by the stones on the ground and her make-up was all over her face. The mud on the ground made her look like a homeless person. She looked up and with her blurry eyes she could figure out it was Klaus. Even though she couldn't see everything clear because everything was dark, his posture she would recognize anywhere. ''Hello, love.'' The words were too much for her. _Why am I always the one ending up losing everything? Why do I always have bad luck?_ Her heartbeat started racing faster and faster while she was trying to move her body backwards. This caused her clothes to rip even more. ''Go away!'' She yelled. She was mumbling some words, but because of the sobbing those words were unheard. _Why can't God give me a break._

''Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, my love.'' Klaus smirked.

Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon were walking to the woods.<p>

''What happened with you and Bonnie the other day? I saw her running out of the Grill, she was obviously crying.'' Stefan said. He looked at his brother and tried to read his face.

''Nothing happened.'' Damon spit out. He didn't even want to look at his brother. They both knew he was lying.

''Look, I know-'' Stefan started.

''You don't know anything, Stefan.'' Damon said angrily. ''Just drop it.'' His brother didn't understand. Suddenly they both noticed the group was near by and Caroline was with them. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on.

''Hey guys, where's Bonnie?'' Stefan asked. Elena and Caroline both turned around and looked confused. ''I texted her, too.'' Stefan said.

''Um, Bonnie's mom, Abby, bailed on her. Again. So, I think we should leave her out on this one.'' Caroline said and suddenly Damon felt terrible for not being there for Bonnie. _Why am I so stupid? _He tried to look like he didn't care. But he did.

''Not to be annoying or anything.'' Matt said. ''But what are we exactly doing here?''

''We found some more white oak. Long story, wait for the movie.'' Damon smirked and his smirk disappeared quickly again. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted to Bonnie. _Are you okay?_

''Hang on.'' Elena gasped. ''White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?''

''Ding Ding Ding.'' Damon said bored.

''Well, not exactly. We all have a weapon.'' Stefan threw a duffel bag with white oak stakes in it to the rest of the group. Caroline grabs one stake to look at it. ''Wow, this is some hot stuff.'' She mumbles.

''Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity.'' Stefan talked like he was leading an army and it annoyed the hell out of Damon. He doesn't understand why Bonnie isn't reacting on his text messages. As Stefan and he were explaining the plan to all, he couldn't keep focused. It was Bonnie for God's sake, he needed to find out what was up.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric were at the Salvatore Boarding House hiding the white oak stake. He walked to the sink to wash his hands when they both heard something. First, Damon ignored it. Thought it would probably be a mouse or something, but then they hear another noise and they look at each other.<p>

''Damon, what the hell was that?''

''Stay here.'' Damon whispers but realizes that wouldn't make a difference. Quickly with his vampire powers he goes downstairs when he hears Alaric walking to the stairs. _That dude never listens anyways. _Suddenly he turns around when he sees and hears Alaric being thrown off the stairs.

''Ric?'' Damon says. He turns around to grab a stake when he sees Rebekah. Before he could react, he is staked in his stomach and falls on the ground.

''Hello, lover.'' Rebekah smirks and that's the moment Damon passes out.

* * *

><p>When Damon opens his eyes he notices Rebekah, clamping bear traps around his wrist and hanging him from the ceiling.<p>

''I found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?'' Rebekah says with this innocent undertone. She chuckles and clamps them around his wrist very tight.

''You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky.'' He smirks but something in his mind tells him not to play the game.

''You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage,'' She walks a circle around Damon while continuing her story. ''Could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system.'' She stops right in front of him and smirks. Suddenly she rips open his gorgeous and very expensive white shirt and cuts his chest with a knife. He groans in pain.

''Don't tell me.'' He groans. ''You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?''

''Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries.'' She plays with the knife and looks at him. Just at that moment, Klaus walks in. Rebekah cuts Damon's throat, which causes him to bleed bleeds profusely.

''Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?'' _Seriously that accent is getting annoying. _Damon rolls his eyes and tries to focus on the conversation, which is actually harder for him than he expected.

''I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much.'' She turns around and smiles at him, then looking at the knife which was covered in vampire blood. ''Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter.'' Klaus rolls his eyes sarcastically and then smirks at Damon. He must had seen him do it.

''You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?'' Damon's eyes go open in a second. _Bonnie?_

But before he can say a word, Klaus had left the room and Rebekah turns around to face him. ''Hmm, where were we?'' She smirks and he realises this will be a long, long night.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighs as she looks at the grimoire in front of her. She flips over a page and hates the fact she is stuck in this enormous mansion of Klaus, which wants her to do some spell.<p>

''Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now.'' Klaus whispers in her ear. She almost jumps up from her place on the floor. She hated these vampire powers, they scared her so much.

''I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress.'' She looks at him, annoyed.

''You've been warned, little witch.'' Klaus says in a husky voice, making her shiver. ''If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.'' He smirks and she flips over a page, trying not to pay attention to him.

''This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough.'' She mumbles. She stands up and walks away from Klaus but that didn't really help. He shot in front of her.

''Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie.'' His English accent was really something she could drool over for, but everything in her mind told her not to. ''Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well.'' Bonnie looks confused as Klaus pulls out his phone and calls Kol. He looks at her and smirks again.

''Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?'' Suddenly she knew this was going the wrong way. _This wasn't happening, right? _Klaus turns his phone around and holds up his phone. She sees Jeremy playing with his dog. She smiles as she looks at him, happily playing. ''There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?'' He quickly pulls the phone away from her, almost causing her to scream but something in her mind told her not to. ''Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch.'' She looks away and rolls her eyes when suddenly Klaus turned her face to his again. She knew what she was playing with. Jeremy's life.

''So, Bonnie, how bout that spell?'' He smirks and she realises she has no choice anymore.

* * *

><p>Review please! Oh, by the way, would you guys fill in the poll on my profile page? Thanks! xoxo<p>

And, who's excited for the new episode?!


	10. Pain Infliction

**N/A; **Oh. My. You guys rock! I'm serious. My views were 1.11K yesterday! I love you guys, I'm so glad people still read this story because it's actually almost 1 year ago I published this! (15/2/2012). I promise you guys I'll do an extra chapter on the 15th, I promise! If the views go up like this more often, it really gives me the feeling to start writing more! Love you! **An Extra-Long Chapter for you! :D**

**Guys, fill in my poll on my profile page, please! xoxo**

So basically, how I started writing the story; using the script and writing a Bamon fic around it. And this episode is really rough to write about, because I mainly HAVE to follow the script because otherwise it works out not great. So this time less me and a bit more real episode but it's just for one chapter! Love you! OH, by the way, don't watch the episode with this chapter because I did change a few things to make the chapter go more smoothly.. So yeah :) And I didn't either! I didn't rewatched it. I mostly don't because the actors play it different than I see it in front of me so yeah.

This story takes place during 3x18 (The Murder of One)

* * *

><p>Everything is blurry. <em>I probably have lost a lot of blood. I am probably slowly dying. <em>His thoughts are interrupted as he hears someone walking towards him. As he flutters his eyes with the power in his body which he has left, he sees someone entering the room. It's Bonnie.

''What are you doing here? Rebekah will kill you, Bennett!'' He snarls at her. _You can't die here Bonnie, someone will find us. I love you and you can't give your own life to save me. Save me? It will be the end of the two of us, _is actually what he wants to say, but he can't. He stares at the beautiful brunette in front of him. She's wearing a beautiful neat shirt with long sleeves and one of those skinny jeans with little stones as decoration. Her hair is a bit more curly than usual but he didn't mind. She looked amazing. He didn't even mind staying in these traps if he could just look at her all the time.

''Shh, we don't have a lot of time! Hurry up and - and tell me what to do.'' She says annoyed. He snaps back to real life. She follows his eyes and sees the bear traps.

''Open them. But-'' He looks at her. ''Carefully.''

Bonnie reaches out and opens one of the traps. She quickly grabs Damon, holding him up while she opens up the second one. As she looks at him, she notices Damon is weak. Damon is way too weak to move on his own. Bonnie has to hold the heavy vampire body up. ''Shh. It's okay.'' She whispers as he groans. They walk out of the room and down the hall. _I can't do this, anymore. _He sighs. _It will get us killed and I'm not strong enough._ Each step is harder for Bonnie and Damon starts to fall over. Bonnie urges him on. ''Come on.'' She says. ''We have to get out of here.'' As they take one more step, Damon collapses on the floor and takes Bonnie with him.

''No, Damon! Look at me, Damon! No. No.'' She caresses his face with her palms. ''Damon.'' _Bonnie.. Bonnie.._

''Don't be such an idiot, Bonnie.'' He breathes out with the last energy he has. _I love you, Bonnie._

''I am not going to leave you anymore, Damon. I'll never leave you again. Damon?'' She sees it gets harder for her to reach him. _Bon.. Bonnie.._ She cuts her shirt open and keeps her wrist against his mouth. ''Suck it up, Damon.'' He slowly bites in her wrist and starts drinking. He sucks the blood out of her but as soon as he regains strength, he tries to touch her but all he touches is air. He can't move his arms any longer. _She's not there._ He opens his eyes and sees Bonnie is gone. He blinks a few more times and realises he's not near the end of the hall anymore. He's back in the room Rebekah left him. _It was all just a dream. Bonnie was never with me. Bonnie. Bonnie. _

''It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it?'' Rebekah snarls and he realises she's in front of him, with a huge smirk on her face. _I'm going to kill that bitch one day, _he thinks, trying to move his legs, which is actually a waste of energy.

''Actually I was having the best time of my life in there.'' He says, which was basically not a lie. He was glad he saw Bonnie - real Bonnie or not real Bonnie. He needed to see her face.

''Hmm. Well I hope you were nicer to Bonnie than you were to me. Oh wait. Didn't I saw her crying last night, after she ran away from you?'' She touches one of his wounds which hurt like hell. ''Look out, Damon, she's not a girl to mess with, neither am I.''

''Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?'' He sees her face change with a hurt expression and sees he said something wrong. Somehow, he didn't care at all he was hurting her. ''I get it. If Klaus bossed me around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention too.'' He smirks. ''Is having sex your craving for attention? Because I-'' Rebekah's face turned red of anger and stabs in him in the stomach. He screams louder than he ever did and with all his power he still had he screamed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie snaps her head to Klaus as she hears a loud scream. ''What. Was. That?'' She says. She knew what it was. It was Damon.<p>

''I wouldn't let it bother you, love.'' His hand touches her back, slowly going down. She quickly slaps his hand away.

''Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want,'' Her voice breaks. ''it's not right.''

''Bonnie. You're being emotional!'' His hands caresses her cheeks which made her really uncomfortable, thinking about how easily he could snap her neck. _Why is he suddenly all caring and sweet or a bit nice around me? I don't understand-_ ''I understand that things have been rough for you. You know, with your mother leaving. Again.'' Her tears start falling and she bites her lip to not make any sound. ''It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back.'' Bonnie's face turns into disgust and she pushes him away. ''Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are.'' _He's Klaus. He can't be nice. He can't be trusted._

With her hands she dries the skin of her face and looks at Klaus, who opens a little case with four vials with blood in it. She can't believe how much it still hurts, if people talk about Abby. It feels like Abby died and she knew her for a decade, however she had only known her for a few months. She can't believe how a person can change your life like that.

''Elijah.'' He points at the left bottle in the case.

''Rebekah.'' His finger points towards the bottle next to Elijah's.

''Kol.'' He slowly moves his finger again, surely looking if Bonnie pays attention.

''And last but not least, Finn.'' He points at the right bottle in the case.

Klaus suddenly bites in his wrist, holds his bloody hand clenched in a fist and looks at Bonnie. He smirks. ''Where do you want this, love?'' Bonnie looks away from the blood and grabs one of the glasses which was used for alcoholic puts the glass underneath Klaus's hand and let the blood drip into it. She felt like she was going to throw up.

* * *

><p>She lights up some candles as she starts the spell to unlink the Originals.<p>

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Couldn't they find another witch? A family member of Luca, maybe?_ She pours one of the bottles of blood into a large bowl, probably Rebekah's.

She continues and puts one by one all the bottles with blood together in the bowl. _Come on, Bonnie. You can do it. It's just a little spell, it's just a little spell._

She mixes the blood with a spoon and lays the spoon aside. She pours the content of the bowl over the table she had been practicing on for hours. The flames of the candles and the fireplace both flare up as she continues the unlinking spell. The large pool of blood has become five separate pools of blood that are moving away from each other. When she completed the spell, all the lights went out. She looks to the side and sees the smoke coming from the candles which she had put up just a while ago. Her hands grab the table for support because her eyes went a bit blurry for a second. She had to regain her strength before she could meet up with the Original's eyes.

''It's done.'' She mumbles. She finally can look up and see Klaus's face, which had a smirk all over it. _Can't those vampires stop smirking? It's not that attractive. _She sighs. _Okay, maybe that was a lie._

She grabs her bag from the floor and looks at Klaus. ''Can I go now?'' He nods and turns on the lights. ''Let me escort you out, love.'' He winks and she rolls her eyes when he looks away. He opens the door for her and she slowly exits the room. When she almost reaches the front door, she sees Rebekah coming out of the room, wiping blood from her hand.

''Aw, leaving so soon?'' Rebekah says with fake-sadness. _I just wanna punch her in the face, _is all Bonnie could think of.

''Sister. Be nice.'' He orders and Rebekah rolls her eyes. ''Thank you, Bonnie.'' She smiles. ''See you in physics class!'' She walks away and now Bonnie could see the room which she just had left. She saw Damon.

''Oh. My. God.'' She looks at Damon. He was hanging off the floor, with his hands in these handcuffs which looked like.. animal traps. His white shirt was ripped open and his body was covered with scars, blood stains and more. Her eyes look at his stomach, which was an open wound with blood all around it. She was glad she didn't eat any lunch or otherwise she would have thrown up for sure.

''Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings.'' He slaps her on her ass, which made her walk a few passes forward. She turns around to look Klaus in the eyes. ''Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire.'' He walks towards her and she turns her face away from him, giving him the opportunity to whisper in her ear.

''You wanna save him? He cheated on you, he slept around while you had feelings for him and you're just one of the many he screwed with.'' He whispers in a husky voice. ''Think about it. All your friends have slept with him and you're the one next on his list. Do you want to save him? He will just use you, love, and then will go back to Elena or.. _Sage_.'' She blinks her eyes again and looks at Damon. ''I didn't know why I liked you anyway.'' She whispers and turns her head away from Damon. She walks away from the room.

''Just get me out of here.'' She says, no, almost begs to Klaus.

''Very well.'' He smirks and closes the door of Damon's room. ''Come on, love.'' He grabs her hand and walks to the door. He escorts her away.

* * *

><p>As soon as Klaus closes the door of the mansion, she starts running. Her hair slapping her in the face a couple of times, but she didn't care. Her clothes were still the ones she was wearing when Klaus had taken her away from the house of her mother, so they were already ripped apart. She looked like a person which was on survival and she kind of was. She was Bonnie, the kid which was trying to survive.<p>

Every step she takes is harder for her. The mansion was actually quite far away from the center of Mystic Falls, where she and all her friends lived. She started to feel pains in her stomach when she realised she hadn't eaten for quite a while and she just couldn't go further anymore. She breathes loud as she stops near by a little bench which was the perfect place for her to stop. Just out of sight of the mansion and a place she could catch her breath.

She opens her bag and grabs the cellphone which she had owned since her last birthday. She quickly searched for Elena's number and started dialling her number.

''Hello?'' She sighs as she hears Elena's voice. She was glad she was okay.

''Elena?'' She breathes loud and closes her eyes.

''Bonnie? Where have you been?'' Tears flow from Bonnie's face.

''K-Klaus has Damon.'' She exclaims.

''No..'' Elena says. ''Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead, we just killed Finn.''

Her body starts shaking as she realises she had been too late. ''No, Elena, he forced me to do a spell that unlinked all the siblings. He's still alive.''

She hears Stefan sigh in the background. She felt like she had disappointed them. ''Okay, Bonnie, where's Damon?'' Elena says calmly, not noticing her voice change at all times.

''At Klaus' mansion.'' She starts to choke up. ''It's bad, Elena, he-he-he threatened-ed Je-Je-Jeremy. And my m-mom.''

''Bonnie. Where are you? Are you okay? We're going to get you.''

''I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go. I just – I have to – I have to go.'' She sobs.

''No, Bonnie we're going to find you-'' Elena starts, but she hangs up the phone. She collapses from the bench onto the floor and hides her hands in her face. She cries and wished she was in a dream.

* * *

><p>Stefan runs into the room where Damon is located.<p>

''Oh God.'' Stefan exclaims. His brother is covered with blood and clearly not human blood.

''This was much different and more pleasant in my mind.'' Damon mumbles.

''Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this.'' Stefan yells out loud, even though he knows he doesn't have to, he would have heard him anyway.

Klaus and Rebekah both pop up in a fraction of a second. ''Oh good, a hero. What do you want?'' He smirks.

''Well, I'd want a brand new car and a new house, but that's not the reason I'm here.'' Stefan smirks as well, confidence dripping all over him. ''I'm here to make a deal.'' He throws a bag full with stakes.

''Stefan, are you out of your mind?'' Damon hisses. ''What are you doing?''

''Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.'' Stefan smirks as Klaus and Rebekah's mouths drop open.

''That's impossible.'' Rebekah exclaims as Klaus looks at her.

''Actually it's not. Finn is dead.'' Stefan tilts his head, his smirk is priceless.

''Y-You killed my brother?'' Rebekah says angrily. Stefan looks at Klaus and his brother has no clue when Stefan became so confident of himself. _Did he take drugs or something?_

''Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you.'' _This is so wrong. And we're going to do this because of me. _Damon didn't want this. Not because of him.

''And how do I know there aren't any more left?'' Klaus says. He wasn't someone you should play with, even though Damon did it all the time. Damon knew how to play his cards, Stefan didn't. ''Because there aren't.'' Stefan says like it's no deal. _Smart move, Stefan.. Smart move. _Damon said sarcastically in his mind.

''Let's be certain, shall we?'' Klaus walks towards Damon and grabs his face. ''Leave.''

''No.'' Damon says angry. He didn't want this.

''Go on. Leave.'' Klaus says again, really didn't want to deal with Damon right now.

''Nik, he's my play thing not yours.'' Says Rebekah like it's a toy truck 4-year-olds play with. Stefan rolls his eyes and resists to laugh.

''I said, Go Home.'' Klaus compels Damon. Damon suddenly regains much strength and is able to pull his wrists out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of them in the process. He screams in pain and it's killing him. ''Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself, hot boy.'' He says sarcastically. ''Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now.''

''Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?'' Klaus compels Damon again, and Stefan realises he was stupid.

''Eh.. Eleven.'' Damon says certain. He wants to slap himself because he said eleven, but no one can resists Klaus's compels. ''Eleven! Really? So, not eight then.'' Klaus smirks and turns around, happy that he found out the plan of Stefan.

_Stefan is the most stupid Salvatore in history, and trust me, there are a lot of Salvatores._

''You really shouldn't have lied.'' Rebekah says with a killing tone.

''I'll get you the other three.'' Stefan promises. ''Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.'' Klaus smirks and walks around. ''Maybe biting off his fingers one by one?''

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Stefan almost wants to scream, but he tries to keep it together.

''What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend.'' He laughs like he's some crazy person. _They should put him in a clinic already, _Damon thought. ''I really think you should be thanking me.''

Stefan walks towards Klaus with an instinct to kill him. ''Step down, or you both die.'' Stefan stops and Klaus walks towards him. He grabs the stake in his coat, which was a bit too obvious to spot. ''Okay, so only two to return then.''

Rebekah shakes her head. She can't believe boys are so... stupid. ''This is ridiculous.'' She says loud and walks to Damon. ''Sweety, don't try it again.'' She warns Damon and she frees him from the traps. Damon falls to the ground and Stefan rushes to him to help him.

''What in Earth are you doing Rebekah?'' Klaus says with disapproval.

''I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith.'' She looks at Stefan and he nods. Rebekah picks up the duffel bag with the stakes and leaves. Stefan looks at Klaus, who's staring at him. _If looks could kill.._

''Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear.'' Klaus walks, well, disappears in a second. Damon looks at his brother and sighs.

''Just get me out of here.''

* * *

><p>Damon could barely walk when they got out of the mansion. Stefan supported him but Damon was being stubborn as usual. ''Give me that bloodbag you have been carrying with you since you entered the house.'' Damon groans and Stefan chuckles when he realises his brother is a very clever guy. He hands him the bloodbag and it's empty within a minute.<p>

''Woaw. I needed that.'' He coughs and stands up slowly. He shakes his head and his hands and breathes out loud.

''Okay, we need to find Bonnie.'' Damon says and looks at Stefan, whose face is really confused.

''Bonnie? She's home-'' Stefan starts.

''No she's not. I can smell her, she's still in the woods. And if you listen carefully.'' They were both silent for a second.

''You can hear her cry.'' They both said. Damon nods and starts walking.

''Damon?'' Stefan says before Damon wanted to start running. Damon looks at his brother and sighs, but nods. ''Why didn't Bonnie save you?'' Stefan asks carefully, not trying to insult Bonnie.

''Klaus first told her all the things I did to her before he gave her the option to release me. She had been crying when she was with him all day, so when she heard all the things he told her, it was like she was reliving all those memories and she said..''

''No.'' Stefan finishes and Damon nods. Damon shrugs and looks at the sky, which was pitch black but some stars were shining. ''We've got a witch to take care of, I think she's in a really bad condition right now. Let's go.''

They both started running as fast as they could, running faster than light. They were at the spot Bonnie had been walking a really long time to reach in just a second.

And when Damon saw her, he was shocked. ''No.. Bonnie..'' He exclaims as he runs to her.

''Stefan! Don't be such a pussy and come on and help me!" Damon screams angrily and holds Bonnie's hand.

_Don't tell me it's over._

* * *

><p>That's it honey pies! Hope you enjoyed! And please, <strong>ENTER MY POLL.<br>**

**AND OH MY GOSH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EPISODE IN LESS THAN 31 HOURS OH MY GOD.**


	11. Twenty-One

**N/A: **This is a bit of a chapter I'm not really proud of but what I wanted to post anyways. What did you guys think of the episode? DAMN, REBEKAH! AND HAHAH, Damon listening to Elena's voice messages made her look like an annoying ex-girlfriend! Sorry I have this weird mood lately (been pretty ill, having a fever). Caroline was also pretty pretty genius this episode, especially during the whole 'Breakfast Club' scenes :P. Amazing! OKAY I AM GETTING OFF SUBJECT. THAT TEACHER WIZARD PROFESSOR DUDE IS FREAKY AND I KNOW IT!

Okay, so I've read through the transcript of 3x19 (Heart of Darkness) and I noticed Bonnie isn't in there.

SO, what my plan was, I'll upload a new chapter now, which _TAKES PLACE AFTER 3X18 AND BEFORE 3X19_

And I'll upload my own very special new chapter on the 15th (Save that date, the one year anniversary of this story!).

So what I was thinking.. maybe if I will write this HUGE chapter, break it down in a couple of chapters, all upload them on the 15th and then complete the story?

Then it was one year for one season. Sounds great.. right? And then I'll complete this story and I will start with season four? Like.. a new story, a new sequel?

I need your opinion, so please! Please! Tell me what you want!

* * *

><p>Bonnie opens her eyes and looks around, confused. She blinks a few times and notices she isn't in the woods anymore. This wasn't her room also. Or the woods. Or one of her friend's houses.. She blinks her brown eyes a few more times and realizes this house looks familiar. She tries to sit up straight but she's way too dizzy to sit. She lets herself fall back on the bed and sighs. Even though this house looks familiar, she doesn't know exactly who it belongs to.<p>

The room is beautiful. Maybe a bit old and she would have prefered modern but yeah, this wasn't her place. She was laying underneath the red silky covers and they felt so smooth..

She feels her head beating and she groans. Her mouth feels dry and she has probably been out for a few days, maybe longer. The last thing she remembers when she was in the woods.. what happened there? Why was she feeling like this? Why is she here now?

She closes her eyes and suddenly hears a noise from far away. ''I don't care she's passed out, you need to get on this road trip!'' Stefan says loud. Bonnie's headache isn't really helping either and she bits her lips to prevent her to groan again. She suddenly realizes she's in the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon's room. Of course she should have known with these red silky covers.. so.. Sexy.

''If we die, you can't help her anyways!'' Stefan hisses, but loud enough for Bonnie to hear. Suddenly she hears something smashing against a wall. She isn't really sure who did it. Stefan could have done it.. maybe.

''I am not going anywhere!'' Damon says loud. Her heartbeat speeds up and a smile appears on her face. _He's safe. Damon is safe. _''She's everything I have, Stefan. You wouldn't even get it! You've everything you want. You've friends and family and relationships and everyone I ever meet likes you more than me and backstabs me in the back! She's the only thing here which makes me reconsider what I do, what I say. I can't leave her. I can't.'' Damon's voice breaks and she could hear him almost choke up.

She hears him walking up the stairs and she quickly closes her eyelids, trying to make her heartbeat slower. He quickly opens and closes the door and he groans. He locks the bedroom door and walks quickly through the room. He could have noticed she was awake in a normal situation but he was too stressed out. He is mumbling some words and walks away from the bed. There's something else going on. She opens her eyes and sees Damon looking out of the window. It takes her a minute to look at him. He looks perfect. His hair looks a bit more messy than it usually does when she sees him but it looks adorable. He's wearing one of his grey t-shirts which show a lot of his biceps, sixpack.. you know it.

She sits up straight and let her eyes adjust to the room before she starts speaking. ''Are you okay?'' She whispers and starts coughing right away. Her mouth is so dry it hurts. His head snaps quickly to her and hands her a glass of water. She takes a sip and wants to drink everything right at the spot, but he pulls the glass away. Sad eyes look at him as he chuckles. ''Easy, B. First see if your stomach can keep the water in.'' He smiles sadly. ''I can't believe you're awake. How long have you been awake for?Did you hear Stefan and I talk? Because-'' Bonnie cuts him off by putting her finger on his lips. ''I didn't hear anything, I just woke up and saw you sad so..'' She lies. She shrugs and groans because everything hurts.

He slowly grabs his finger and removes it from his lips. ''I'm sorry, Bonnie, I really am.'' She suddenly remembers the last time they spoke. She had told him to go to Sage...

* * *

><p><em>''Okay. Tell me what I did wrong. I'll make it up to you.''<em>

_''You can't make up anymore. Not this time.'' She turned around and tried to walk away, when he turned up in front of her._

_''Look, I'm sorry if I was a dick to you but I-''_

_''Just, stop it. Please. Go sleep with your new girlfriend, Sage.'' She pushed him away and ran to her car._

* * *

><p>She suddenly went against all her rules and she sighs. ''It's.. okay.'' She smiles weakly. ''You're the reason I'm probably alive anyway.'' He sits next to her and she bows her head forward to rest on his shoulder. His hands play with her long hair and he sighs. ''How are you? I haven't even asked you that.'' Damon whispers. She has never heard him or seen him so hurt and with so much emotion. She slowly raises her head and stares Damon in the eyes.<p>

The blue eyes of the vampire were as blue as she has never seen before. A tear has escaped from his eyes and with her thumb she wipes it away.

''I'm fine.. b-but I don't think you are.'' She looks away from his gorgeous eyes and sighs. ''You can tell me, you know.'' She whispers. She lets herself fall back on the bed and closes her eyes. He shakes his head and lays down next to her.

''I don't wanna talk right now. I want to be you.'' She opens her eyes again and sees his blue eyes.

''I guess.. that's okay.'' She smiles and grabs his hand. He squeezes her hand and smiles. As she turns away from him to observe the room she starts to think out loud. ''How long have I been out for?''

''Well.. Twenty-One days to be exact.'' Her eyes widen as he pronounces every single word.

''21? But, I, I can't!" She almost flies up but Damon holds her.

''Easy there. Yes, you've been out for quite a while, but everyone thinks you and Caroline are on an exchange program.'' Her heartbeat increases by his touch and she hides her hands in her face. ''You know you can hide your face all you want, I hear your heartbeat and I guess you're happy I'm holding you.''

''I am.'' She whispers and Damon smirks.

''What did you say? I couldn't hear you.'' She turns around in his arms and looks at his face.

''I am.'' She repeats. He chuckles and kisses the lips of Bonnie quickly. She blushes and he realizes how much he has missed her.

''I am glad you're awake.'' He grabs a piece of her hair and plays with it. ''Your hair has become longer.. Caroline took care of it everyday because she wanted to do at least something else than being worried about you and-'' He tries to fake Caroline's voice. ''Bonnie's hair can't be a mess when she wakes up!''

They both laugh and she looks at her nails, totally beautiful. ''They did my nails too?'' She chuckles. He grabs her hand and kisses it quickly, making her blush even more than she already did.

''Oh god, you don't even know. I couldn't even come near you until they were done with their operation fashion.'' They both smile and Bonnie sits up straight. Her curly hair had become a bit straighter since it had grown a bit and she touched her hair and smelled it. It smelled like the strawberry shampoo Caroline always uses.

''Could you help me up? I don't know if I can walk.'' She groans and realizes she is not going to be doing anything for a while. She can't even stand up, how is she going to be able to go to the dance which was coming up very soon?

Damon was in front of her in a second, slowly lifting her up. She collapses in his arms right away and she groans.

''Easy there, B. We want you alive.'' He teases and she looks up at him annoyed.

''Really?'' She says annoyed.

''Okay, maybe that wasn't funny. Let's get you downstairs. Caroline will otherwise kill me.'' He lifts her up in his arms and opens the door. It's like he had completely forgot about what just happened. He had locked it away, hid his emotions. Bonnie needed to talk to him as soon as she could.

''She's awake!" Damon says through the house and walks inside of the living room. The room was empty first, but in a second the vampires arrived in the room.

''Oh, my, god! Bonnie!'' Caroline squeals and almost pulls her out of Damon's arms.

''Hey, easy. Let me put this girl on the couch first. She can't walk.'' Damon pushes Caroline away with his shoulder and places her on the couch. Suddenly she is aware she's wearing a blue dress, very cute with flower print.

''How are you?'' Caroline sits down next to her and holds her hand. She smiles to Caroline and squeezes her hand.

''I'm okay. Feeling a bit odd.'' She yawns and everyone chuckles.

''Well, that's only logical. You've been out for quite a while.'' Caroline hugs her best friend. ''I missed you, Missie. Don't think I will ever let that happen again.''

Bonnie smiles. ''I'll try not to.'' She looks at her friends and somehow she feels a bit sad. Somehow they only seem to notice her if something bad happens.

''I think everyone would love to stare at you, but I think we should give her some space.'' Caroline decides.

''Wow, Barbie got smart.'' Damon teases and Caroline looks at him, sticking out her tongue.

''Guys, let's go.'' Caroline pushes everyone out of the room and waves at Bonnie before she leaves. Bonnie waves back and as soon as they left she sighs.

''What's wrong, B?'' Damon sits down next to her, holding a glass of alcohol.

She sighs again and looks away from him. ''It's just so annoying everyone only seems to care about me when something bad happens.''

Damon puts his glass on the table near him and looks at the seventeen-year-old girl who's struggling with things she shouldn't be dealing with. ''What do you mean, Bon?'' He asks and his hands go through his hair.

''You don't get it. Almost everyone is interested in you. It's so hard when people don't even take the effort to even look at you, or when you're with a group and you say something and no one seems to notice. When something happens, it's like; 'Bon, are you okay?' and after they asked that they don't even ask something else again and you're invisible again. Take the evening at the Original's house as an example. The whole town got invited, even my father, and I didn't. They didn't even bother to look twice at me. And only a few noticed I wasn't there but the rest didn't even care. They didn't.''

The tears drop from her face. ''It's so hard when everything you do, how much effort you used to get things done, no one seems to notice.'' She hides her face. ''I'm just so done with being alone.''

''Bonnie.'' She removes her hands from her face and looks at him. Her eyes were a bit swollen. ''I will tell you, no, promise you, I will not go anywhere. I will stay with you even if you don't want me to.'' He chuckles and grabs her hand.

''Bonnie, I know you can be a bit stubborn sometimes but you should really call me. I will help you. And fuck those others! You are one of the most amazing human beings I know!'' He caresses her cheeks and smiles. ''If they want to be a part of your life they should interact with you. If they don't, you should drop them because it's their loss, not yours.''

''I don't know if I can, Damon.'' She whispers sadly.

''You know what, I have a plan.'' He smiles and kisses her on the cheek. ''Let's go to Denver.''

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! xoxo<strong>

**OH MY GOD THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EPISODE IN LESS THAN 31 HOURS.**


	12. Silent Cries

**N/A: **As you may have read. I wasn't happy about that chapter. Still not, really. But okay. Lets get to this chapter.

I want to focus on the cheating because BONNIE would never forgive someone who cheated on her, right?

This chapter takes place during 3x19.

**One year of Watch and Learn.. Wow! This chapter contains flashbacks from former chapters, new stuff, a new character and an interesting.. plot twist?**

* * *

><p><em>''Bonnie.'' He tried, again.<em>

_''What?'' she yelled._

_''I'm so sorry.'' He said. He meant it._

_''You never feel sorry for anything!"_

* * *

><p>Bonnie plays with her hair as she looks in the mirror. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. It has been a rough week. She is happy she can walk again but everything takes a lot more energy than it used to. Damon told her it would take some time but it has been a week already. She opens her eyes and looks at the mature girl on the opposite side of the mirror. A mature, grown-up lady but still so young. Grown up too fast.<p>

_I said I forgave him but I can't. He slept with others.. Two exactly in one night. And who more? Maybe he just sleeps around on me. He says he loves me but how am I supposed to trust him if he just keeps playing with me all the time?_

A tear flows from her eyes down to her cheek as she looks around. _How did I even got here? Why did he bring me here? He could have brought me to my own home. He was invited in. Did he wanted me to forgive him? Did he wanted me to see him when I woke up? What are his intentions?_

She quickly wipes away her tears and fixes her make-up. Damon couldn't notice she was upset. She grabs the bag from the floor and walks inside Damon's room. She had to go to Denver. She had things to figure out.

''Have you ever flown first class?'' Damon asks her as she enters the room. She shakes her head and Damon holds up two first-class tickets to Denver while having a huge grin on his face.

She quickly wipes away a dropping tear before he notices. ''Who did you have to compel for that?'' She drops her bag on his bed and sits down. Her voice is about to break but she keeps it together. She wanted a break from Mystic Falls but not with him. It was so confusing.

''Pft, please. I use miles.'' He teases and he kisses her forehead. He grabs the luggage and exits the room. She looks at Stefan who's clearly annoyed.

''Stefan-''

''Be save, Bon. I don't know what he's up to.'' He grabs her hand and squeezes it for a second. She nods and gets up. He hugs her and she smells the alcohol dripping off him. It wasn't even noon yet and Stefan was already wasted. ''Make sure you'll be home save.'' He whispers. Normally, she would talk with him about being drunk but she wasn't really in the mood herself to talk about problems.

She looks at Stefan and nods. ''Bye Stefan.'' She leaves the room. She hears a goodbye from him and walks down the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>''Did I ever tell you how beautiful this house is?'' she said. ''It's beautiful.''<em>

_He smirked soft._

_''You know, I usually tell people how old I think it looks like.'' He said. ''But actually, I like it this way.''_

_''I wouldn't change it if I were you.''_

_''I think I won't then._

* * *

><p><em>I don't even know how I am able to play this. I forgave him but I can't. I need to tell him but I can't. You can't trust him.<em>

Her thoughts are interrupted by Caroline, who hugs her quickly. ''Good luck, Bon.'' Caroline whispers. ''You'll be alright.'' Caroline smiles but she doesn't wanna see her friend go.

''Thanks, Care.'' She smiles and then she sees Damon in the corner of her eye. She sighs and scans the room one more time. She will not be in this house for at least some time.

''We need to leave, B. We wouldn't wanna miss the flight.'' He says, tapping on his watch. As he walks out of the door, she realizes this trip is going to make or break them. Something in her mind tells her to not even try this trip, that it will turn into a disaster. The other part tells her she should. Everything needs to be talked about before she can even consider still dating her. As she makes her mind up, she gives her best friend one more hug. She nods at herself, mumbling some proud words and quickly walks to the door, closing it behind her.

_This is going to be a long trip._

* * *

><p>''Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left.'' Damon says while tapping on the dashboard of his car. With his left hand he turns off the radio while in the other hand controlling the car. His blue eyes are pierced on Bonnie but she is ignorant. He coughs and tries to get a reaction out of her but the beautiful brunette has her eyes locked on her shoes and doesn't dare to look away. He knows something is off but he doesn't get it. Everything was cool between them, right?<p>

They have been on the road for quite a while now and she had been absolute silent ever since she got into the car. She swallows and looks away, trying to avoid a conversation.

''Why am I getting the silence treatment?'' Damon sighs. ''Oh right, you're not going to answer.'' He said sarcastically. Every second she didn't speak, he got more annoyed. Every second he talked, she was getting more anger towards him.

* * *

><p><em>''Bonnie, can I ask you something?''<em>

_''Yes?"_

_''Do you hate me?''_

_She looked away for a second and then looked back to him._

_''No. It's weird. You killed my mom, almost killed me and did so many terrible have given me all the reasons to hate you. And almost every witch hates vampires. Lots of people hate you. It drives me crazy that after everything I can't agree with them. I hate the fact that I don't hate you, not ever close, not even a little bit. Not at all.''_

* * *

><p>''It's nothing.'' Bonnie snaps. She didn't actually know why she was so rude. She was sad, yes, but she didn't exactly know how it turned into anger. She looks at her nails, awfully broken and bitten by herself. She knows Damon is staring at her but she can't look in his eyes. Why? They made her forget. They made her forget everything he had ever done wrong and everything he had ever done right. He made her fall in love.<p>

_It can't be that easy. He has to know he hurt me._

Damon sighs annoyed and grabs her hand. ''Look, you've been in coma for.. quite a while, Bon and now you're barely talking to me. I don't really get it-''

She pulls her hand away before he is able to put pressure on it. ''We're here.'' Bonnie stops the car with her magic powers and grabs her case. The car almost makes her jump against the car window but she doesn't really care. She opens the car and closes it. ''I'll see you at the check-in.'' She closes the door and walks away. Damon suddenly gets the control of his car back and she doesn't watch as he drives away.

* * *

><p><em>''Okay. Tell me what I did wrong. I'll make it up to you.''<em>

_''You can't make up anymore. Not this time.''_

* * *

><p>''Excuse me, where is the restroom?'' Bonnie asks a passing steward in the airport. The tall, blonde steward reminded her of Matt, imaging him as a steward was a pretty easy job. The blonde pointed her towards the end of the room and she gave him a quick thank you before she ran towards it. As soon as she entered the restroom she noticed it was empty, to her surprise. She dropped her suitcase underneath the sink and turned on the water tap. She washed her face and she realized she was sweating. Her shirt was showing some sweaty spots and she sighed annoyed while reaching for her suitcase.<p>

Suddenly the door flew open and she was happy to see it was a lady, not Damon. A foreign, rich girl, wearing _DKNY_, walked inside and you could hear her take each step, her beautiful, probably expensive, red heels making a tapping tone every single time. The girl would be called a skank by Caroline but Bonnie didn't really feel that way. Something in her mind told her that that girl could change her future. The only thing she didn't really know, was the fact if that could be a good or a bad thing. The girl put her pink phone in her denim jeans and she adjusted the pink bow in her brown, straight hair as she looked in the mirror. The girl applies some make-up to her pale face when she suddenly notices Bonnie in the corner of the bathroom and she smiles.

''Boyfriend troubles?'' Bonnie can hear the french accent in the voice of the brunette and Bonnie decides it isn't even worth trying to lie. If she can't be honest to a stranger, then who could she be honest to?

* * *

><p><em>''She's everything I have, Stefan. You wouldn't even get it! <em>_You've everything you want. You've friends and family and relationships and everyone I ever meet likes you more than me and backstabs me in the back! _

_She's the only thing here which makes me reconsider what I do, what I say. I can't leave her. I can't.'' _

* * *

><p>''Kinda.'' Bonnie tries to fake a smile. She changes her shirt quickly, not caring about the brunette. She throws the dirty shirt in the suitcase and closes it again, locking it with a key.<p>

''Wanna talk about it? I know, I'm a stranger.'' The French girl hold out her hand. ''I'm Alexis Deniaud, I'm from Jura, an area in France.'' She smiles friendly and shakes Bonnie's hand.

''Of course you wonder; Alexis? Such an English name. Well, it's not! You Americans pronounce it wrong! I pronounce it as _Alexé._'' She giggles. ''My name means helper or defender, it's Greek! A lot of saints and poets were named Alexis. And since my name stands for to help people, today I will help you!''

_Somehow she reminded me of Caroline._

''Áh.. I'm Bonnie?'' She lets go of Alexis's hand. ''It's a Scottish name, but I'm pretty sure I'm American.'' They both laugh.

''Let's grab a coffee, I know this little place where we can sit. And don't worry, you won't miss your flight!'' Alexis grabs Bonnie's wrist and takes her out of the restroom, with Bonnie having just enough time to grab her suitcase, and Alexis opens a secret door somewhere in the airport. It was a small room, a bit bigger than a regular office but smaller than a principal's office. The walls were red but were decorated with white flowers. There was a small table with two chairs in the middle. A coffee machine on the left, some food on the right. A small living room, it seems. It fitted with the looks of Alexis perfectly. Adorable, cute, not too much but definitely not too less.

* * *

><p><em>''Nice ringtone.'' He smirked soft at her.<em>

_''Well, what's yours? Sexy and I know it? The Jaws theme song?'' She teased him._

_''No, actually mine is an old phone.''_

_''That's so lame.''_

_''I know,''_

* * *

><p>Alexis pushes Bonnie inside and locks the door. Normally, she would have freaked but something in her mind told her Alexis was more than just a pretty girl..<p>

''Are you a witch?'' Bonnie says before she's able to control her thoughts.

''Yes, and I felt you were as well, so I wanted to help you.'' Alexis grabbed a coffee and handed Bonnie a chocolate cream milkshake.

''That's my favourite! How did you know?'' Bonnie takes a sip and feels on cloud nine as she tastes the milkshake. Delicious.

''I have developed my witch craft over the years, so I can know some stuff.'' Alexis sits down on one of the chairs and signs Bonnie to sit down as well. Bonnie sits down and takes another sip of her delicious drink.

''So, he cheated on you and now you two are leaving on a trip and you're scared it will break you two apart because you forgave him but actually you don't?'' Alexis takes a sip from her drink and acts like she just didn't tell Bonnie's whole story in just a second.

''How did you..''

''Witch craft.'' They both say at the same time, and both laugh.

''Well, my what-you-can-say, kinda boyfriend has slept around with multiple people and I always told myself not to date cheaters, that's why I broke it up with my last boyfriend but Damon, my boyfriend, I don't wanna let him go.''

''Why don't you let him go, Bon? It wasn't hard the first time you broke up with a player.'' Alexis just sounds like Caroline but doesn't look alike. Bonnie looks away and sighs.

''It's just.. the way he looks at me, it makes me remember why I fell for him in the first place. I don't wanna let that go, you know? I don't wanna regret that I was the one who blew this relationship off.''

''Bonnie, you didn't blow him off, he did! He cheated on you!'' Alexis was already done with her coffee and threw it in the garbage can.

''I still love him! And everything inside of me tells me not to, but I always do!" She almost shouts. Alexis stands up to hug Bonnie. The brunette smells like lolly pops and flowers. She was adorable but so smart. She acted like Caroline but wasn't. She was more mature but more cute in some way.

''Being a witch is complicated, Bon, but it has it's remarkable good features as well.'' Alexis let go of Bonnie and Bonnie swallows hard.

''What do you expect me to do?'' Bonnie looks a bit frightened. She had just met this girl for.. a few minutes? Almost half an hour, probably?

''I don't expect anything from you, I will do it.'' Alexis smiles. ''You've got some candles?''

* * *

><p><em>''Our family didn't get invited.''<em>

_''Why not?''_

_''I don't know Damon. But I'm not a party crasher.''_

_''Well, you should. I don't think they let a hot witchy stand outside,'' Bonnie rolled her eyes. ''And definitely not someone that looks like you.''_

* * *

><p>Damon parks his car and sighs. This day wasn't going as planned. It was getting him cranky and he didn't want to be that way. Not today.<p>

_She woke up and she acted like a different person._

He had messed something up. He didn't know what exactly, but it was at least something. He turns off his engine and gets out of the car. He opens the backseat door and grabs his bag. As he closes the door, he opens his bag. He grabs a little box out of his bag and opens it.

It was a ring.

The ring itself was simple because Damon knew Bonnie liked rings simple and plain. Inside the ring there was a little description which said: _'I'll stay with you even if you don't want me to.' _He closed the blue, soft box and put it in his pocket. Something in his mind told him today wasn't the right moment.

_But when was?_


End file.
